Night Bird
by LadyLemmon94
Summary: Rusia. Iván. Un niño, un pasado. Un hombre y un presente. El Invierno ejerce en Rusia sensaciones, recuerdos y situaciones que él mismo quisiera olvidar. Los dedos fríos del General han dejado huellas muy profundas; huellas que no puede borrar. Sobre el, se asienta el pájaro nocturno, y encuentra allí su lugar de descanso...


_**Night Bird**_

_**(Ave Nocturna)**_

* * *

**Personajes:**

**General Invierno**

**Rusia (Iván)**

**Rus de Kiev (Yekaterina)**

**Principados (Natasha, Feliks, Toris)**

**Nota: La Rus De Kiev fue un estado medieval (anterior a Rusia propiamente dicho que se establecía en Kiev –capital ucraniana- cuyo territorio ocupaba lo que hoy es Rusia europea, Bielorrusia, Polonia, Lituania, y los bálticos)**

* * *

— ¡Mírame, pequeño! ¡Mirame al rostro!—sonríe macabramente, regodeándose en el placer morboso de su horrible acción, deleitándose en la monstruosidad que acobija la oscuridad de la noche— ¡abre esos hermosos ojitos!

El peliplatino lo mira brevemente, para él, todo se ve borroso debido a las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos y mejillas.

—Lámela—escupió entre jadeos el mayor jalando con fuerza el pelo del niño, obligándolo a tragarse completamente aquel miembro, patéticamente grande dentro de la pequeña boquita—y no te atrevas a dejar escapar _ni una gota_

—Ugh…—quiere morder, retirar de su boca esa cosa asquerosa. Siente arcadas, le repugna por completo lo que él le está obligando a hacer. Pero lamentablemente no se puede resistir a la tremenda fuerza que ejerce sobre él, que después de todo aún es un pequeño niño.

—Un poco más…—murmura el peliblanco mayor antes de contraer sus facciones duras en una mueca de satisfacción plena y venirse en la boca del pequeño niño, quien se sintió tan ultrajado que casi –por acción refleja- escupe todo el viscoso líquido. Pero la mirada severa y la mano del general le disuadieron de hacerlo, por lo que haciendo de tripas corazón terminó por tragarse todo, dejando correr un pequeño hilillo de la comisura de su boca

—Te vas haciendo cada vez mejor, _malyĭ. Sin duda alguna, la práctica hace al maestro_…—el pequeño agacha la cabeza profundamente avergonzado y se cubre el rostro con las mangas de su fina pijama cuando el hombre abandona la habitación. Sí, claro que había "mejorado" cualquier otra persona lo haría si se enfrentara a alguien como él, el General Invierno… ése que decía ser su padre.

El pobrecito fue lentamente; arrastrando sus pasos hasta la reluciente vasija que contenía agua, donde metió sus manitas para lavárselas y refrescarse la cara, buscando también sacarse de la boca aquel agrio sabor. Vacila unos momentos al verse a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo de agua, y en un arrebato de frustración empuja la vasija la cual se rompe en miles de pedazos dejando relucir su contenido.

Se ha cortado un dedo con los filosos pedazos, y mientras regresa a la cama –o remedo de cama- observa extasiado el rojo escarlata que tiñe su blanca piel. A falta de ningún elemento con el cual curarse, se lleva el dedo a la boca y se arrebuja bajo las sábanas, mientras afuera puede oír el viento invernal.

La sangre mancha sus labios, pero la succiona con fuerza. _Después de todo, el sabor de la sangre le es más placentero que ese otro horrible fluido._

* * *

—Iván…—una voz femenina cargada de preocupación inundo la oscuridad de su sueño intranquilo, se sentó absolutamente desorientado y parpadeando con fuerza tratando de acostumbrarse a la lóbrega celda en la que estaba recluido. Se siente cansado, ultrajado… sin mencionar que el horrible sabor del semen aún inunda su boca mezclado con el sabor metálico de la sangre que creó unas feas costras alrededor de sus azulinos labios. Siente una cálida mano sobre su mejilla — ¿Iván?—otra mejilla suya es tomada por otra cálida mano. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse frente a él a la mismísima _Rus de Kiev_ frente a él. Su hermana mayor se veía muy preocupada y sus manos vagaban por sus labios buscando el origen de las manchas de sangre

—Yekaterina… —murmura. Aún se siente mareado, demacrado y confuso.

— ¿Estás bien? Oh, hermanito… —le abraza— si tan solo te disculparas con _papoĭ,_ él te levantaría el castigo….

—No. No estoy bien…—responde él cerrando nuevamente sus párpados—no me disculparé…

Sus mejillas estaban de un avivado color carmín, adornado con pequeñas gotas de sudor y suaves pero notables temblores sacudiendo su cuerpito. Ella lo volvió a recostar sobre el catre y palpó su frente. El niño ardía en fiebre.

—Le diré al General—al borde de las lágrimas, Yekaterina se dispuso a llamarlo para que ayudara a su hermanito, pero este la tomó de la muñeca—

— ¡No!—

— ¡Iván! ¡No seas inconsecuente! Él es el único que puede…

—Ye-katerina… —repite agotado— llama a Feliks, o a Natasha… pero al General no…

Su hermana solo lo observa en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que se pone de pie asintiendo. Claro que llamará a Natalia y Feliks, también a Toris y los demás… pero también al general. Sin duda intercedería ante el por su pequeño hermano, el general debía ayudarle…

* * *

Su respiración agitada y el ruido ronco que emitía su garganta irritada, más las gotas perladas de sudor que caían de su rostro lo excitaban.

—Iván… —inmediatamente el niño reconoció esa voz y cerró con más fuerza sus párpados, aferrándose con fuerza a la manta que le había dejado Yekaterina. Con manos suaves, pero frías como hielo acaricia la acalorada fiebre, proporcionándole un alivio momentáneo, disfrazado.

—La Rus de Kiev dice que estás enfermo… —pasa sus huesudos dedos por sobre sus párpados haciendo que los abra y pueda ver sus brillantes y cansinos ojos violetas. Apoya una mano en sus pantalones y los baja lentamente. Para Iván, el sonido de las telas de su vestuario al rozar con su piel era lo más aterrador y repulsivo del mundo. Traga un poco de saliva dificultosamente; presiente que su sueño de esta noche será muy corto—convénceme de sacarte de la celda…

* * *

**Hallo queridas~ -saluda con una mano- debería actualizar lo que tengo que actualizar pero… **

**Esperarán un poco más… e.é**

**Me dejan review? :DD**

**(cabe decir que si no lo hacen recibirán la visita de **


End file.
